A Song Unsung
by Serenitas
Summary: REPOST: Harry's not as golden as people think, but Draco's just as hateful. Harry is condemned as a dark wizard and the Slytherins revel in his fall from grace. They decide to show him what being a dark wizard truly means. DH. Dark themes, Angst, only 1 c


Author: Serenitas

Email : serenitas@mugglenet.com

Title: A Song Unsung

Summary: Harry's not as golden as people think, but Draco's just as hateful. Harry is condemned as a dark wizard and the Slytherins revel in his fall from grace. They decide to show him what being a dark wizard truly means.

Genre: Romance/Drama-Angst

Rating : R (for the first few chapters then NC-17)

Pairings : DM/HP

Authors Notes: This is not a pro-Gryffindor, pro-Dumbledore fic, so consider this your only warning. Rating will be going up. And yes, I am JK Rowling, I DO own Harry Potter and Draco Sex God Malfoy and I am richer than God. (If you think that was the truth you must: 1. Log off the computer and 2. Go to your nearest mental institute.) Enjoy! Flames will be placed in the buttocks of the person who sent them and to my knowledge that would not be pleasant. This fic has dark themes and contains eventual BDSM, if you don't like it, don't read it.

I will only be posting this chapter here, the rest can be found on ForeverFandom.net, AFF and my website. All links are in my bio.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts. 'Well not stormed.' He amended silently_. 'Malfoy's don't storm. Perhaps saunter with attitude? Mosey with a sneer?'_ He shook off the thought – it was distracting him from the true source of his rage. He was going to be seventeen in a few weeks and that meant…he shuddered. He didn't want to think about what it meant. His so-called Inheritance, the curse of the Veela – and a true curse it was. He was ¾ Veela, his father a half-breed, and his mother a full Veela. Unlike female Veela however, he would not go sniffing through the world looking for one who smelled pleasant to him. Going into heat was also a female problem – mainly because they were the ones who carried the children. Contrary to popular belief, male Veela could not impregnate other males.  
  
To figure out who his mate might be, he had to find one whose thought patterns were similar to his. Male or female didn't matter – the wizarding world was amazingly liberal about sexuality and orientation. He scowled as he headed to the one class he hated more than anything: Care of Magical Creatures. For a moment he considered what would happen if his mate was Hagrid, and shuddered before consoling himself – Hagrid didn't have a thought in his head, therefore his thoughts wouldn't call out to him. Merlin forbid a Hufflepuff…did they even think? Whoever it was would have to be suitable for the mate of a Malfoy and they had damn well better be flattered. He prayed it was someone attractive…spending the rest of his life looking at someone ugly held no appeal to one whose looks were ethereal and beyond words.   
  
"Where have you been?" Blaise queried as he arrived at the back of the outdoor class.  
  
Despite the rumours surrounding the bloodline of the Malfoy's, nothing was confirmed. They remained as enigmatic as ever, rising above gossip. Maybe they were Veela – maybe not. Only their closest confidants knew the truth. He would not become a monster if someone approached his mate, not lose himself in jealousy…his mother, the full blooded one did – frequently – and in Draco's opinion brought new meaning to the 'once a month monster.' Rather, once he claimed his mate as his own, their thought patters would join – a sense of telepathy, giving him the power to strike at any mind that threatened his loved one – he didn't have to lift a finger, break a sweat or even sneer. Very tidy, very neat, very efficient. "Got an owl from home." He replied, wondering what the moronic Hagrid would devise for them today. What life-threatening creature? How many injuries?  
  
"When is your Initiation?" Blaise asked in a low voice.  
  
"He told Voldemort he can't do anything until I find…until I am Wed." he amended quickly. Despite their close friendship, Zabini did not know Draco was mostly Veela.  
  
Blaise narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Having been initiated a few weeks ago, he gave the impression of being wholly devoted to the Cause. Draco and a few others knew the truth – that their initiations were necessary sacrifices. Blaise, Draco and a handful of Slytherins were part of the Resistance – trying to protect their own in true Slytherin style – keep the young ones safe. Let the Order risk their necks doing what they had to do, they were staying neutral and out of it.   
  
Before he could say anything else, Hagrid bounded forward greeting them boisterously as always. Not even the Malfoy Glare 'O Death could subdue him. "'Ello everyone! I gotta great class fer yuh's all today!"  
  
Draco (along with everyone else) eyed the sealed box he set down dubiously. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Potter muttering to the Gryffindors who were staring at the box with a combination of fear and terror. Hagrid reached to open the top of the back, leaning on it. "Today class, we're gunna work with one of the more lethal creatures. They's so beautiful though!" he beamed.  
  
"Marvellous." Goyle whispered softly. "There hasn't been a fatality yet."  
  
"Can anyone tell me what an Anaspoor is?"  
  
To no one's surprise, Grangers hand shot up. "It's a cross between a Runespoor and a muggle Anaconda. They grow to over forty feet long, have two heads and are extremely venomous. Not as deadly as a Basilisk, they run a close second. They like dark places, damp appeals to them most, are virtually untameable and attack anything that moves."  
  
"Perfect Hermione!" Hagrid bellowed, slapping the top of the box. "Now our Anaspoors are only a few weeks old and therefore not lethal. They won't bite you – and if they do their venom hasn't fully developed. They won't try to crush or eat you – they's still too small." He reached to open the box, most of the class staring in undisguised fear.  
  
"No Hagrid!" Potter yelled, running forward.  
  
Too late. The top came off and forty Anaspoors shot out of the box like the proverbial bats out of hell. Despite not being very large, they moved swiftly towards each student. It was total chaos as the stampede to escape began and bloodcurdling screams echoed through the grounds.  
  
A low hissing became audible over the screams. Potter stood atop the box trying to calm the livid serpents. _'Always the bloody hero._' Draco thought sardonically. Uncaring about his latest heroics, he turned and fled – he had more important things to worry about than Harry-I-MUST-ALWAYS-save-the-day! Potter. How the hell was he going to find his mate and worse – who could it possibly be?  
  
  
  
  
Harry dropped with a sigh next to Ron at the supper table. He was exhausted from having to hunt down the Anaspoors, to negotiating, to apologizing, to conceding to their demands. His throat hurt from all the hissing he had done, making his voice raw and raspy. '_Almost as if I had given head.'_ He thought snidely.  
  
Hagrid had cried all over him in gratitude, not seeing Harry's look of disdain. Now he had to endure Ron's muttering to him about Hermione. It got so BORING sometimes – the attitude of the Gryffindors. In past years his attitude had changed– Harry himself had changed so much to the point that there was now two of him. The one that he showed the public, and his true self.   
  
One Anaspoor decided that it liked him and was now his new pet. He didn't mind; he could use the company when he couldn't get to see Hedwig. The rest of them, in return for agreeing NOT to eat everyone at Hogwarts, now lived in the Forbidden Forest and the dungeons. They refused to speak to anyone but Harry, and had demanded to eat Hagrid. No one would ever know just how close Harry had come to giving them permission.  
  
"You look tired Harry."  
  
_'Really? I never would have thought one could be tired after hunting and arguing with temperamental serpents for four hours._' He thought sarcastically. "I do?" he muttered. "Long day."  
  
"And foolish." Hermione got herself ready to lecture. "Honestly! Flaunting your Parseltongue abilities like that, you came off as a dark wizard Harry! People will accept your ability as long as you don't use it! Harry you have to deny your ability…it's not right!"  
  
_'I should have let Ssilissaso eat you.'_ He thought angrily. "Sorry." He replied half-heartedly.  
  
"You could have been in so much trouble…" she continued, shaking her head. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand time…" What DID Ron see in her? A slave to the almighty ovary he was indeed.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione." Harry said dully. "If I hadn't though, people would've died."  
  
"Very irresponsible of Hagrid to bring those hideous creatures." She sniffed. "Though I've come to expect nothing less."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, shocked.  
  
"Well," she defended herself. "It IS starting to go beyond foolish."  
  
Harry tuned out the growing argument. Since they had gotten together, they fought constantly. Ron claimed the making up was worth it, but Harry didn't care. He had no interest in a relationship with anyone. He was nothing more than a tool and he knew it. Many saw Dumbledore as wise and sage, all knowing, an aura of power that could not be defeated – Harry saw him as manipulator, just as conniving as Voldemort in his own way. If Harry died – it was a worthy loss, a sacrifice he had always been meant to make. Lately – for the past two years if he was honest - he had felt a changing inside. The holier-than-thou attitude of the Gryffindors irritated him to no end. He no longer paid attention to the Dursley's – they couldn't hurt him any more than they already had, he had already decided he'd never return – let Vernon and Petunia find another outlet for their spite. He had become so different he hardly recognized himself – and no one would ever know until he graduated. Upon graduation, all pretences would drop and he would finally be able to do what he wanted, be who he wanted. No more control by Dumbledore.  
  
Ignoring the idle chatter, he observed the rest of the Great Hall and let his thoughts drift.  
  
  
  
  
Draco felt a tug at his mind, heard thoughts and sat up in his bed with a start. His mate was here at Hogwarts, that much was certain. At least it made his job a lot easier, instead of having to search all over hells half acre to find them. In the morning he'd have to tell Professor Snape the truth. ::bloody heroic attitudes….annoying Gryffindors…:: he heard. So, a Slytherin then perhaps a Ravenclaw? He could live with that. It was, in fact…excellent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Few things in this world or the next could shock and horrify Professor Severus Snape. There was almost nothing to render him speechless, and it was impossible to make his jaw drop open, yet here he sat, gaping like a slack-jawed yokel. Finding out that his prized student was a Veela made his vaunted intelligence sink like a stone. 'Shouldn't be terribly surprised.' He thought mirthlessly. His former flame and friend Lucius never seemed fully human, and Narcissa...well he just thought she was eccentric anyway, now he understood why. "Why are you telling me this well-kept family secret?"  
  
Draco sighed. "I have felt the mental pull, my mate is here at Hogwarts. However, until I can find said mate and connect with them, my Veela pheromones will be rampant -"  
  
"As opposed to your hormones which run wild." Snape interjected.  
  
Draco scowled at the interruption. "Students will be throwing themselves at me – more than usual I mean – and while I don't mind, I need to find my mate and to do that I have to reach into the brains of EVERYONE – teachers included and tweaking their minds, sifting through their innermost thoughts as it were until I find the pattern that matches my own. Based on what I heard last night, they are either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. I'm giving you fair warning now that things are going to get a little crazy."  
  
Snape groaned as he dropped his face in his hands. His day had started out so well, now it was down the tubes. "Shall I arrange private rooms for you?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, don't segregate me or draw unnecessary suspicion to me. I won't pounce on anyone who is unwilling - I never do. Keeping me in the dorms is fine, especially since I have a strong suspicion my mate is Slytherin, but you might want to start brewing some Veela repelling potion. That way anyone who throws themselves at me, is only doing out of frantic carnal lust for my delectable body, and not because I have drugged them with my pheromones." He sighed dramatically. "This is going to wreak havoc with my sex life." he paused. "Or improve it."  
  
Snape nodded, fighting not to make a face. "I assume that you have already searched through my mind?"  
  
"Yes sir. You are not my mate."  
  
"That goodness for that." Snape muttered. "I went through this drama with your father, and now I have to go through it with you. I tell you Draco, there was no one happier in this world than me when your father and Narcissa found each other." He paused. "It was rather like watching two wild wildebeests attack each other. Most people begin their relationships with a _'hello, how do you do?_' but they entered the same room, laid eyes on each other and pounced. I'm still traumatized nearly twenty years later. I thought they were just overly horny, now I know it was the Veela blood."  
  
Draco smirked. "I have to get to Transfigurations now. Consider yourself warned."  
  
"Oh goody." Snape snapped. "You couldn't have waited until AFTER my first coffee?"  
  
Draco's eyes glinted. "Sure I could've, if you didn't mind me shagging all over the school."  
  
"How is that any different from your normal behaviour?" Snape shook his head. "Get out Draco. Out! Transfigure a Gryffindor into something suitably disgusting and I'll talk to you in class."  
  
Draco turned to his Professor before leaving. "I don't need to emphasize that this *must* be kept as quiet as possible? We pride ourselves on not confirming anything in regards to our bloodline. Tell only who you must."  
  
"I never would have thought of that on my own Draco." Snape pointed to the door. "Out!"   
  
Draco headed to the door as Snape headed for his coffeepot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall eyed Draco with admiration before shaking herself. Snape had wasted no time in getting word out to all the teachers with an extremely urgent warning_. 'Like father, like son.'_ She thought, vividly remembering fighting off Narcissa when she had given Lucius detention and Narcissa thought she was making a move on her mate – technically Slytherin was still in the red in regards to points. She had always had suspicions about that family... "Today we are working on human Transfiguration. You will turn your partner into the animal of his or her choice and back again. I will be watching closely to ensure that you do not leave your partner like that."  
  
"Why would we Professor?" Hermione asked in her know-it-all voice.  
  
"Because I choose your partners today Miss Granger, not you."   
  
Groans throughout the class, as people knew what was coming next. Professor McGonagall had been on a "House Unification" kick, and therefore no one was ever partnered with someone they knew, liked, or even tolerated. In the case of Harry he knew he'd be partnered with someone who's mere existence he refused to accept. Harry's eyes were filled with something like despair as he knew whom his partner would be. "Potter, Malfoy." Professor McGonagall read off. "Goyle, Longbottom. Weasley, Bulstrode. Zabini, Thomas. Crabbe, Finnegan. Parkinson, Brown…" she continued reading off the sheets as people packed up their books and shuffled to join their partners. Except for Harry who hadn't moved. "Potter, didn't you hear me?"   
  
"Oh I heard you Professor, but I refuse to be partnered with him. I'll take anyone else, but not him." The loathing in Harry's voice made the class fall silent.  
  
"I'M not thrilled about this either Potter, however you are making a scene, and I don't fancy being late to my next class if this one runs over, so get yourself over here so I can transfigure you into something suitable." Draco snapped from his seat. "A gnat? A flea? That would raise your IQ level considerably I must admit…"  
  
"Bite me Malfoy." Harry retorted.  
  
"Do I do that in your fantasies?"   
  
"I do NOT fantasize about you Malfoy!" Harry protested.  
  
"You don't?" Draco sounded insulted. "The rest of the school does, so why not you?"  
  
"Because the thought is…sickening beyond any shadow of a doubt!"  
  
"Misters Malfoy and Potter!" Professor McGonagall roared. "If you do not partner together and begin working on today's assignment – immediately – I will give every person in this room detention and deduct ten points each!"  
  
"Then he can come to me." Harry said stubbornly. "I refuse to go to him."  
  
"I like them feisty." Draco drawled as he crossed the classroom, sitting next to Harry gracefully. "I would like you to Transfigure me into a…"  
  
"Ferret?" Harry asked innocently as he scanned his book.  
  
Draco paused, shooting a lethal glare at him. "As I was saying before you interrupted you cretin, I would like to be Transfigured into a…"  
  
"Anaspoor?" Harry interjected.  
  
"A tiger." Draco finished, wanting nothing more than to throttle the boy next to him.  
  
"A white tiger?" Harry frowned. "They're rare."  
  
"Hence the reason I want to be changed into one. Shall I assume you want to be a lion or something suitably cuddly and Gryffindor-ish?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Turn me into a snake Malfoy. I don't care what kind of snake, but a snake."  
  
Draco paused, eyeing him speculatively. "Appropriate after yesterday's debacle in Care of Magical Creatures. You get your rocks off on saving the day, don't you Potter?"  
  
"What the hell would you know about it?" Harry asked as he double checked the incantation.  
  
Malfoy leered at him. "More than you think."  
  
"Do you want me to do you first?"   
  
"Potter I don't want you to do me at all." Draco let out a small shudder.  
  
"Well you are the little wizard that could, with a small wand." Harry's eyes scanned Draco's body. "Dragon heartstring…2 inches perhaps?"  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow in grudging respect. _'Potter isn't as innocent as I thought if he can recognize the innuendo. He can give it as well as take it…that's a horribly disturbing thought that will give me nightmares_.' "Oh by all means, you go first. You need to get it done sooner than I do."  
  
"In that case, I'll go last. I can wait." Harry said smoothly.  
  
"I'm sure you say that often." Draco snorted.   
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped through clenched teeth.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Transifurator tigris!" Harry pointed his wand at Draco, turning him into an exquisite white tiger. He had to admit Draco made a gorgeous animal, but then he was a fairly attractive person…he smacked himself in the head to stop that line of thought. Draco was not his type. He pondered briefly letting him remain in tiger form momentarily before catching the livid expression of Professor McGonagall who watched him closely. After the tongue lashing she had already given him for using Parseltongue yesterday, he didn't dare push his Head of House too much further – she was just as livid as Hermione that he had used his 'dark ability.' He looked at Ron and Hermione, arguing with their partners as the Transfigurations went horribly wrong and smirked. _'Guess they're not so smart after all. Good on them.' _"Finite Incantateum." He muttered as Draco transformed back staring at him with the strangest expression.  
  
"What are you thinking Potter?"   
  
"That you're a self centred bastard."  
  
"What about the Weasel or Mudblood?" Draco persisted. "You must be thinking something – strange as it sounds for you – about them."  
  
"None of your damned business." Harry replied angrily.  
  
"You think they deserve what they're getting right now?" Draco asked, incredulousness spreading across his face.  
  
"So what if I am? Is that too arbitrary?" Harry demanded. "How the hell did you know what I was thinking anyway?"  
  
Draco was muttering under his breath. "No way. No bloody, farquing way!"  
  
"No what Malfoy?"  
  
"Bugger off Potter!"  
  
"I'd like nothing better you git."  
  
"How long have you felt this way about your fellow Gryffindors?" Draco queried as he prepared his spell for Harry.  
  
"Years if it's any of your concern. Why the hell would you care anyway?" Harry snarled.  
  
"I assure you I don't. The thoughts that go through your pointless little head matter little to me. If you could actually string two coherent thoughts together, then I might be intrigued." Draco snapped as he pointed his wand at Harry. "Draconigena!"  
  
Instead of a snake, Harry had been transformed into a miniature dragon. Smirking slightly as the small creature gave an indignant squawk upon realization that he was not a snake and headed towards him, he shook his head. He had heard Potters thoughts! His thought pattern matched his own and that meant… Potter could potentially be his mate. More research was necessary on his part, if he recalled his lessons correctly; his father had undergone several false alarms himself. Disgusted and thoroughly grossed out at the mere idea – no force on earth would ever get rid of his loathing and hatred for the Perfect Golden Goody-Goody Prince; he winced as the miniature dragon violently attacked his kneecaps and drew blood. "Wanker!" he roared in pain.  
  
"Mister Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall began in shock. "Undo the spell at once!"  
  
"Professor…"  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin." She snarled as she pointed her wand at Harry. "Finite Incantatum."   
  
As Harry reappeared, his face was a dark thundercloud as he faced Draco. "Malfoy…" he began. "Now you're going to die."  
  
Draco reached out with his mind, touching Potter's thoughts again. He melded so perfectly into them that his jaw dropped just as Potter's fist slammed into the side of his face. Before blackness overtook him, he convinced himself that he had made an error, his thoughts were not melding into Harry's and his mate was certainly NOT Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
I do have Frizzy's permission to use the general Veela!Draco idea, however I am taking the idea in a different selection. I waited a long time to write and put this up because of the serious flood of Veela!Draco fics that swamped all sites. While the idea of finding a mate by scent is intriguing, I chose something different and I hate that Harry never has any redeeming skills of his own. Draco thinks Harry is his mate and instantly falls in love with Harry who eventually falls in love with him…but I am a fan of Bastard!Draco and I think their rivalry should play a larger role.  
  
  
Let me know if anyone wants chapter 2.


End file.
